


meteor shower kisses

by milkycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, featuring yeri as renjun's sister, jaemin is a god, renjun is a woodland nymph, they do cute things together uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkycloud/pseuds/milkycloud
Summary: Renjun is desperate to escape the mundane confines of his life, so he runs away from home and meets a young god named Jaemin.





	meteor shower kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an absolute sucker for mythology aus and there wasn't enough renmin ones so i decided to write it myself. i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Rays of golden sunlight filtered through the gaps amongst the foliage of the cherry plum trees, clusters of soft pink flowers a clear sign that spring was in full bloom. The natural ambience of sparrows chirping and gentle spring breezes were enough to lull a person to sleep, but with spring in full motion, the woodland nymphs had their work cut out for them, and there was absolutely no time to rest. 

Nymphs were bustling with excitement, the low hum of their chatter sounded throughout the village. Some of them had their hands full with harvesting flowers and fruits, whilst others were busy tending to the large oaks and pear trees. The annual spring harvest festival was approaching quickly, and it was when the nymphs paid respect and gave offerings to the goddess of harvest, Demeter. Despite the exuberance the festival brought to the woodland nymphs, there was one nymph who couldn’t help but feel left out. 

Renjun was sat beneath one of the cherry plum trees furthest away from all the hustle and bustle, munching on a ripe cherry plum and savouring the slight tartness of the fruit. He tossed the seeds into the field and rested his head against the bark of the trunk, clearing his thoughts and resting his eyes. The feeling wasn’t exactly comfortable, but neither was the thought of his upcoming marriage. 

“How are the flower crowns going?” a soft, feminine voice stirred him from his partial slumber. 

“Child’s play,” the male muttered with his eyes closed, shifting his position to sit upright. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of a blonde nymph settling in the grass opposite him. He and Yerim had been friends for as long as Renjun could walk, and frankly, Yerim was the only nymph he felt he could truly be himself around without having to worry about doing something out of line. In a sense, she was almost like the reliable older sister Renjun never had. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Yerim lifted one of the flower crowns he’d worked on, eyeing it in amusement. “This one looks like a bird’s nest.” 

“That‘s the look I was going for, avant garde,” Renjun retorted, “Besides, why are you even here? Aren’t you supposed to be harvesting magnolias or something?” 

“What, now I can’t even come and visit my favourite grasshead?” Yerim asked, ruffling the stray twigs and leaves out of Renjun’s hair. “I swear to Demeter, were you rolling around in the grass _again_?” 

“It helps me unwind when I’m, you know,” Renjun flicked his wrist flippantly before he continued, “Getting married off in a month.” 

Yerim knew it was a sensitive subject for the male and she could sense the tension radiating off of him. Not wanting to pry any further, she picked up a magnolia flower she‘d harvested and placed it behind Renjun’s left ear. 

“I picked one for you. The white magnolias, they’re really beautiful,” Yerim spoke wistfully, a gentle breeze passing through them, “You know what’ll help you unwind? An adventure,” Yerim turned her head towards the male and winked. 

“Are you suggesting I run away from home? I thought you were supposed to be my reliable role model sister,” Renjun was clearly appalled at the very suggestion of him leaving the confines of his village. He was certain he wouldn’t make it a step beyond the village borders without getting caught by someone. Even more absurd was the thought of where he‘d go next, the forest was a daunting place and he wasn’t a very keen on dealing with evil spirits or deities. 

“Well now I’m saying that you should let loose once in a while and just have some fun,” Yerim spoke nonchalantly. “Do you even know what the word means, grasshead? Fun means go—“ 

“Okay,” Renjun sighed, “I’ll run away tonight.” 

Yerim blinked at the male nymph, surprised but satisfied that he was actually listening to her advice for once. “I’ll help create a distraction while you make your escape.” 

“You..” Renjun sighed, “Just please don’t do anything dumb, alright? I’m really not worth getting into trouble for.”

“Dusk at the willow trees. Be there or be square, grasshead.” 

With that, the blonde nymph flicked Renjun’s forehead playfully and walked back into the forest opening, joining a group of nymphs in talking about the harvest festival. Renjun groaned, rubbing his forehead in pain which contradicted the genuine smile gracing his lips. The nymph truly felt blessed to be able to call Yerim his best friend and sister. All he had to do now was sit through the agonising wait till dawn rolled around. 

The sun was liquid gold, painting warm hues of rose pink and orange on the sky like it was its canvas. As the sun began dipping below the horizon, pink and orange slowly shifted into violet and vermillion, casting shadows onto the forest floor. This was undoubtedly Renjun’s favourite time of day, wherein day became night and the tension in his veins died down. However, tonight was an exception. 

The brown haired nymph stood anxiously by the willow trees, biting his lips out of habit to ease his restless mind. A couple of nymphs turned to glance at him strangely, wondering what the male was doing standing there all by himself. Renjun sent a reassuring smile their way to rid of any possible suspicions they might have and tried to relax his tense muscles. What was he getting himself into? Did Yerim think this through? What if he couldn’t find his way back to the village? Would he even _come back_? 

The disparity between the doubts running through his mind and his desire for adventure was killing him, and if he were to wait any longer for Yerim, Renjun would certainly consider running off on his own right now, even if it meant being caught. 

Suddenly, the male’s train of thought was interrupted by a frightening crash of glass. Renjun flinched, whipping his head in the direction of the disturbance to see glass shards of a broken vase scattered on the ground, the daisies that were in it laid limply and half soaked in water. And to top it off, Yerim was lying beside the mess, moaning over-dramatically, her fleeting gaze fixated on Renjun, mouthing the word ‘go’. 

The male nymph groaned, struggling to hold back fits of laughter as he mouthed back a ‘thanks’ in Yerim’s direction. In a heartbeat, he sprinted off through the tree arch and into the depths of the woods. 

Adrenaline coursed through his veins like greek fire as Renjun twisted and turned through the forest, dodging trees and searching for any signs of life. His breathing was erratic and his leg muscles were burning, a clear sign that Renjun wasn’t used to sprinting long distances, but he kept on going. However, the adrenaline died down rather quickly and the doubts started to flood his mind once again. 

“Where am I even going?” Renjun questioned himself out loud, his soft voice interrupting the still quietness of the forest. 

The nymph had slowed down to a walking pace, kicking the dry leaves underneath his bare feet. By now, the moon had taken its rightful place in the pitch black sky, surrounded by clusters of twinkling stars. His eyes glazed over the millions of constellations in the sky, skilfully pointing out the Big Dipper amongst the larger Ursa Major. 

“Two stars on the outer rim, draw an imaginary line up to Polaris, and there’s your North,” Renjun recited by heart, grateful for once that he’d listened to his mother. “Looks like I’ll let the stars be my guide today.” 

The little nymph headed North for what seemed like hours, humming a tune he’d heard Yerim sing before to keep himself occupied, until he heard the familiar sound of running water in the distance. 

“A river?” the male whispered. 

Renjun’s ears perked up, gauging the direction the sound was coming from. It wasn’t difficult following the sound of the water, because just as the nymph brushed aside several branches and ferns, he was met with the majestic sight of a lake as blue as the skies. 

Renjun gasped, not only taken away by the beauty of the lake, but at the sight of a young boy standing in the middle of the lake, his chiton lifted above the knees to keep from falling in the water. 

The gasp was barely audible, but just loud enough for the boy to whip his head around and scan the nymph from head to toe, his intense gaze meeting Renjun’s. There was a warm golden glow that enveloped the boy, and Renjun couldn’t tell if he was just imagining it, but he could sense an ethereal beauty emanating off of him, one that was almost too heavenly for him to describe in mere words. 

The specks of silver and gold reflected off the surface of the lake illuminated his features; his face was chiseled like a Pygmalion sculpture, yet it held a youthful boyishness that gave softness to his sharp features. Renjun let his gaze fall on the boy’s lips, they were a luscious pink despite being slightly chapped, and Renjun visibly gulped, imagining how soft they would feel on his own. The nymph’s gaze travelled upwards, along the bridge of his nose and up to the eyes that were staring right back at him. 

Renjun felt every bone in his body quiver with fear, his legs giving out beneath him as he dropped to the grass onto his knees and bowed his head. 

“P-Please forgive my intrusion, O heavenly god,” Renjun managed to stutter, his mouth entirely dry due to the anxiety coursing through his veins. The small nymph was, to say the least, both in awe and frightened at the same time, unable to fathom the situation he had gotten himself tangled into. 

He was met with the sound of laughter, mellifluous and lighthearted like the twinkling of bells. The nymph raised his head tentatively with a curious gaze directed at the boy who was now smiling fondly at the him whilst wading through the lake. 

“There’s no need for all this,” the god gestured towards his kneeling, “That’s reserved for the higher-ups like father, not some third class god like myself.” 

The boy stepped out of the water and onto the grass, shaking his bare feet and flapping the bottom of his chiton dry, which Renjun found oddly adorable with the way he shivered slightly from the cold. 

“Are you just gonna kneel there, pretty boy? I mean I appreciate it, but it’s kinda making me feel uncomfortable..” the god rubbed his naked forearm, feeling chilly from the night breeze. 

Renjun stood up way too quickly and tripped over his own feet, stumbling towards the ethereal boy just a little too close for comfort. The god was visibly taller than him by just a few inches, with Renjun’s line of sight reaching his lips. The nymph could feel his breath fanning against his face as he tilted his head upwards to see the boy blatantly staring at his lips. 

Neither of them made a move to do anything. The tension between them was killing Renjun, so he tore his gaze away and felt his cheeks turn red out of embarrassment. The taller smirked at this, reaching his hand out to pinch the nymph’s pink cheek. 

“Heh, cute.” 

_Cute??_

“Squishy too,” the god squished both of Renjun’s cheeks with a silly grin on his face. 

“Pwease shtop that,” the nymph whined, attempting to pry the taller’s hands off his cheeks. Was this guy really a _god_? Right now, he seemed more like a child that was lost in the woods than a young god, his childish nature slowly revealing itself. The taller male let go of his cheeks to pick a stray leaf out of Renjun’s hair. 

“Let me guess, you were rolling around in the grass? You woodland nymphs really are a funny little bunch.”

“I- No! How did that even get in my hair?” Renjun spoke in a flustered voice as he ruffled his hair to make sure there wasn’t anything else hiding in there, “And what’s wrong with woodland nymphs? You have a problem with us?” 

The young god looked down at Renjun who had his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed, reminding him of an angry squirrel and taller couldn’t resist the urge to coo at him, seeming like an absolute fool in Renjun’s eyes. Renjun pursed his lips to restrain himself from smacking the boy over the head. 

“You’re strange.” 

“Nope. That’s not my name, guess again!” 

“You’re insufferable, you know that right?” 

“Wrong again! You get one last chance, and if you fail to guess my name, you’ll let me braid your hair.” 

“What?” Renjun replied. His night couldn’t possibly get any weirder than this; an actual god (actually, now he wasn’t even entirely sure) with a childish nature offering to braid his hair. Anymore of this and Renjun would be sure he was lucid dreaming. 

“Ugh, I don’t care. Please just braid my hair already,“ the nymph groaned. 

“You’re no fun,” the god pouted petulantly but proceeded to sit Renjun down and comb his fingers through his wavy hair. 

“My name is Jaemin, god of trinkets,” the boy said sheepishly, “Nobody really knows me, and frankly I don’t do much either. Heavens, I sound like my father describing me.” 

Jaemin gathered a bunch of Renjun’s hair in one hand and braided it skilfully while the latter stared at the calm reflection of the moon in the lake. 

“Apollo?” Renjun made an educated guess while Jaemin started on another braid. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“You take after your father’s obnoxious side.” 

“Hey, I do not! He has the body of a god but the mental capacity of a fish, I’m nothing like him!” Jaemin hissed, but then he whispered, “I really shouldn’t be talking about my father behind his back.” 

“Don’t worry, he’s probably too busy checking himself out in the mirror to even hear you,” Renjun joked, to which Jaemin responded with a chuckle. 

Renjun shivered when the taller brushed his fingers against the nape of his neck, gathering more hair to braid and discreetly plucking daisies from the ground to put into his hair. 

“Well, I’m Renjun,” the nymph introduced himself, not knowing what else to say. 

“And do cute woodland nymphs like yourself usually wander about the forest alone at night?” 

“Not exactly,” Renjun blushed, “I- I sort of ran away from home. But after I followed the stars and found my way to you, I think it was worth it.” Renjun was taken aback by his own boldness and he was highly embarrassed that he’d let that slip out of his mouth. 

“Are you _flirting_ with me, lover boy?” Jaemin teased, patting his head to indicate that he was done braiding. 

“No- I- You!“ Renjun stuttered, turning around and pointing his finger accusingly at Jaemin, “You started it!” 

The god stared at the nymph fondly, appreciating the blush painting his freckled cheeks. He looked so dainty, his hair sprinkled with daisies and small braids, and Jaemin felt this sudden urge to hold him close and keep him safe in his arms. The latter lifted his hand tentatively to stroke the nymph’s cheek, gauging his reaction. 

Renjun’s breath hitched, his heart pounding inside his chest at the feeling of Jaemin’s fingertips tracing along his cheekbone down to his chin, tilting it up lightly so that the nymph’s eyes met his. The god inched his face closer to the smaller boy, the pleasant warmth emanating off of the god made Renjun feel all fuzzy inside. He shut his eyes, preparing for the feeling of the other’s lips against his, but instead he was met with a giggle from the taller boy. 

“Not right now, darling. We’ve got a show to catch! I promise I’ll give you a kiss after,” Jaemin winked at a clearly flustered Renjun, grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers together, “C’mon, let’s go.” 

“Wait! Where are we going?” Renjun asked, struggling to keep up with the taller god whose legs were much longer than his own. 

“To see the April Lyrids. I come down here to watch them every year, but I have a feeling this year is going to be extra special,” Jaemin smiled warmly at the nymph, slowing his pace to match Renjun’s and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. A warm, tingly feeling bloomed in the nymph’s chest like a moonflower in the night, the god’s genuine smiled tugging on his heartstrings. 

“I’ve never seen a meteor shower before,” Renjun confessed as the pair walked hand in hand through the forest. 

“Oh?“ Jaemin widened his eyes, an idea forming in his head. He let go of the nymph’s hand and placed them over Renjun’s eyes from behind him, his body pressed up against Renjun’s. 

“Wh- What are you doing?” the smaller squeaked, never having been this close to anyone else before, much less someone he had just met. But to Renjun, it felt intimate, like he and Jaemin were star-crossed lovers lost in their own world. Renjun was no stranger to daydreaming about romantic endeavours, but now that it was no longer a fantasy, Renjun felt giddy with excitement. 

“Trust me, we’re almost there,” Jaemin whispered into his ear from behind him, guiding the smaller boy right into the centre of a vast meadow just beyond the river. 

“Okay,” Jaemin said, taking his palms off Renjun’s still closed eyes, “Open up.” 

The moment his eyes fluttered open, Renjun gasped with childlike awe at the sight above him. The vast expanse of the night sky was speckled with a multitude of stars and constellations, streaks of liquid silver trailing behind the falling meteors across the Lyra constellation. He managed to spot the moon in the far corner of his eye, a beautiful crescent shape hanging amongst the clusters of stars, bright Venus was close by to keep it company. The nymph had never felt so small, looking up at the almighty heavens from below. 

“Beautiful,” Renjun finally spoke, entranced by the skies above him. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin turned his head to look at the nymph. His eyes were full of stars, twinkling with wonder, and the daisies braided into his hair graced his aura with a youthful innocence. “Beautiful,” the god whispered. 

Jaemin moved to lie down on the soft grass, patting the spot beside him, urging Renjun to do the same. The smaller boy plopped himself beside Jaemin and made himself comfortable while staring up at the star speckled sky. 

“You get to see this every year?”

“Yeah, my sister and I used to come here to watch the meteor shower together.” 

“What happened to your sister?” the nymph asked softly. 

“She’s somewhere up there, amongst the stars in Lyra,” the god pointed the constellation out to Renjun, “But now that you’re here beside me, I don’t think I need to worry about feeling lonely anymore.” 

Renjun turned his head to find the god staring at him, their faces just inches away from each other. He turned his body towards the latter and leaned against him for warmth. 

“What about that kiss you promised me?” the nymph whispered, leaning his forehead against the god’s and nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss. 

“Someone’s eager,” Jaemin teased as he let out a hearty chuckle, his breath tickling Renjun’s face. 

The taller male darted his eyes down to the nymph’s plump lips, tongue darting out to lick his own before closing the gap between them and slotting his lips against Renjun’s. The kiss was innocent and slow, their lips moving against each other’s in harmony as Jaemin reached his hand up to tangle it in Renjun’s hair, tugging him closer. The god nipped lightly at Renjun’s bottom lip, earning a whimper from the smaller. Jaemin savoured the sweetness of the other’s lips, the taste of honey lingering in his mouth. Renjun’s heart was running a hundred miles an hour when they both pulled apart, lips moist and cheeks flushed. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence, watching the meteors streak by. 

“That felt good,” the nymph confessed shyly. 

“We could go for a second round,” Jaemin offered teasingly.

“I think I might just take up on that offer,” Renjun smiled at the god, intertwining his fingers with Jaemin’s and reaching in to kiss him once again under the star studded sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially supposed to be an angsty fic but i realised i can't write angst for shit, so fluff it is :) all kudos and feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
